transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution Part 1 (Visionaries Crossover)
After settling in England, the Wreckers are called to a small island off of England. There, they are recruited by a team of heroes known as "The Visionaries". Plot A new home Windblade, Leadfoot, Road Rage, and and Arcee place boxes down on the ground. Meanwhile, Grace asks Elizabeth what she's doing. Elizabeth mentions that she's linking Gimlin Facility's Defenses with the Elite Guard's Base. Nathan then asks for Grace's assistance, and she leaves. Hilde instructs Hauler and Nightbeat on where to place some cargo. After Hauler places some cargo down, Rollbar approaches Windblade and mentions that with their bases combined, the Decepticons would need to bring more firepower to besiege them. Elizabeth is contacted by Perceptor, who warns her that something is entering Earth's atmosphere, and is about to crash land close to their location. Elizabeth thanks Perceptor, and leaves the console to inform Windblade. Elizabeth tells Windblade about Perceptor's discovery, and Windblade orders Road Rage, Arcee, Hot Shot, Windcharger, Mainframe, Treadshot, Calibreak, Havoc, and Inferno to follow her to the impact point. Hilde tells Windblade that she's received a message from her husband, about the meteor that is going to strike England. Hilde tells Windblade that she's heading back to her base to settle things with the British Response Division. Elizabeth hugs Hilde goodbye, before Hilde leaves with Zeke's Aston Martin. Whirl asks if he, Roadbuster, and Hot Rod could join, and Windblade mentions that it's only a simple mission. As Windblade's team leaves, Whirl, Roadbuster, and Hot Rod sneak away after them. Leadfoot asks where they're going, and Crosshairs mentions that his teammates were extremely curious. Amessex, England The 'meteor' crashes, while Windblade and her team arrive. She orders them to prepare for anything, as she orders Mainframe to scan the meteor. Mainframe does so, and tells Windblade that it's not a meteor, but a vessel. Windblade orders everyone to have their guns pointed to it, in the case that the aliens are non-friendly. Roadbuster, Whirl, and Hot Rod arrive and join their fellow Autobots. Elizabeth mentions that she's detecting energy ffrom the pod that she's never seen before. The pod opens, and Leoric steps out. Leoric asks the Autobots to hold their fire, as he and his team come in peace. After Leoric, Galadria, Witterquick, and Cyrotek step out of the pod. Windblade orders her Autobots to stand down, before asking Leoric who they are. Leoric introduces themselves as the Spectral Knights of the Planet "Prysmos". Windblade asks why they came to earth. Leoric tells her that they came in search of allies, to fight back against the forces that rules over Prysmos. Windblade contacts Wheeljack and tells him to come to their location to work on the Spectral Knights' vessel, as they return to Gimlin Facility. War for the Talisman Elizabeth and Natalie plays cards with Galadria and Witterquick. Meanwhile, Windblade asks Leoric to explain what the conflict on Prysmos is. Leoric tells her that generations ago, the being known as "The One" had created the Talisman. The Talisman was planted on Prysmos, where life prospered. Over the ages, Warlocks have been harvesting the Talisman's power to create weapons of destruction. A group of guardians, nicknamed the "Visionaries", stole the Talisman and hid it to where the Warlockas may never find it. Leoric mentions that Prysmos entered a new age of peace. As time progressed, the guardians of the Talisman gained the name "Spectral Knights", and guarded the Talisman from the descendants of the Warlocks, the Darkling Lords. The Visionaries set out to bring peace to Prysmos. But, a Prysmosian named Merklynn, a man believed to be the descendant of the leader of the Visionaries, led the Darkling Lords to the Talisman. The Darkling Lords, now filled with the Enchanting powers of the Talisman, wreaked havoc upon the Planet, and slaughtered majority of the Spectral Knights. Leoric mentions that there are Spectral Knights on Prysmos, but are in hiding, waiting for forces to help them overthrowing the Darkling Lords. Elizabeth beats Witterquick at cards, as Leoric mentions that they heard legends of giatn metal "Knights", capable of turning the tides of war. WIndblade mentions that they are known as "Transformers", capable of transforming into vehicles. Leoric asks Windblade, if she may lead a band of transformers, into liberating Prysmos from the New Order of the Darkling Lords. Windblade agrees to lead a small group of Wreckers to aide the Spectral Knights in liberating Prysmos. Windblade orders a few Wreckers to prepare for transport, as she contacts Optimus Prime, and tell him where they're heading. The Spectrum Leoric mentions that not all of Windblade's team will fit in their craft. Windblade mentions that they can use one of their bases to travel. Leoric asks how a base can become a Starship. Windblade smiles, and orders Mainframe to transform Gimlin Facility into "The Xanthium". Gimlin Facility then forms The Xanthium, and Windblade orders everyone going to board, as the others await them within the Autonomous Sigma Base. Leoric tells Windblade that their world will forever amaze him, as Windblade orders Roadbuster and Mainframe to begin blast off. The Xanthium then blasts off into the stars. Meanwhile, on Prysmos, Viulina slays a spectral knight in the form of Lizar. She uses her Animal Totem to bite off Lizar's head, and lifts it to the people of Prysmos. She warns them that this is what will happen to anyone who will try to stand against the New Order. She then tosses Lizar's head into the crowds, as she begins to mention that the Spectral Knights have fallen, and her servants shall hunt them down and end them, so there may be no more hope for liberation. Somewhere within the streets, Lazorlash asks Feryl and Craggor where the bloody hell Leoric and the others are. Craggor mentions that he went to find the "Legendary Metal Knights". Feryl mentions that she intercepted a transmission from the Citadel, and mentions that Lizar managed to discover the chamber in which the Talisman lays within, before he was found and killed. Lazorlash tells them that Lazor was her best friend, and that Virulina will pay for his death. The Dark Tower Virulina approaches Darkstorm, the King of the Darkling Lords. Darkstorm asks where Leoric and the remaining Spectral Knights are. Virulina mentions that they fled for their lives, but Cindarr will lead their Darkling forces into finding them, and terminating them. Darkstorm uses his totem to slam Virulina into the wall, and demand that she find them, or she'll face deadly consequences. He lets her go, and Virulina assembles a few Darkling Lords and leave the Dark Tower. Within another chamber, Reekon begins to torture Mortdred. Reekon asks Mortdred where the remaining Spectral Knights are. Mortdred mentions that he should check his "Gitch Drawer". Reekon begins to electrocute him, as Virulina enters the room. Reekon tells her that Mortdred refuses to spill information. Virulina tells him that they should use the obvious form of interrogation. Smiling, Reekon unleashes his Lizard Totem on Mortdred, critically wounding him. Behind them, a Beetle begins to form from Mortdred's Totem. Reekon asks what it means, and Virulina mentions that the Spectral Knights are assembling. Virulina then proceeds to kill Mortdred. The Knights The Xanthium enters Prysmos's orbit. Windblade orders Leoric to find his allies, and bring them back to the ship. Meanwhile, Road Rage discovers Elizabeth, Natalie, Mary, Grace, Rachel, and Brittney within the hold, and asks how they got aboard. Elizabeth mentions that they were never evacuated when Windblade had Metroplex transform into The Xanthium. Leoric and the Spectral Knights return to the surface and begin to rally the remaining Spectral Knights. Virulina and Cindarr lead several Darkling Lords into a battle against the Spectral Knights. Galadria attacks Virulina, as Leoric battles Cindarr, both forces using their Animal Totems. Windblade orders Roadbuster, Whirl, Rotorbolt, Ramulus, and CatSCAN to fend off the Darkling Lords, as the Spectral Knights retreat to the Xanthium. Rotorbolt flies down and begins attacking. Meanwhile, Reekon informs Darkstorm of the Knights invasion. Darkstorm leaves his throne, and uses his Totem to form a flying Stone Golem, which hurls a chunk of stone at The Xanthium. The Xanthium begins to fall out of the sky, and Windblade orders everyone to prepare for impact. Several miles north of the city, The Xanthium violently crashes. Worried, Roadbuster is attacked by a Darkling Lord, who proceeds to merely tap Roadbuster with his Totem. Roadbuster's arm begins to disintegrate, and Whirl cuts it off, before it spreads to the rest of Roadbuster. Roadbuster thanks Whirl, before Whirl and Roadbuster take off to the sky. Meanwhile, Rotorbolt, Ramulus, and CatSCAN are killed by Darkling Lords. Leoric orders everyone to retreat, as he uses his totem to create a massive diversion. Within the walls of the Dark Tower, Elizabeth wakes up, only to be met with Darkstorm. Elizabeth looks around to find the Wreckers in chains, and her friends hanging with them. Darkstorm asks Elizabeth where she's from, and why she's on Prysmos. Elizabeth tells Darkstorm that she was sent from Earth, with love... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Windblade ** Wreckers *** Leadfoot *** Road Rage *** Arcee *** Hot Shot *** Windcharger *** Mainframe *** Treadshot *** Calibreak *** Havoc *** Inferno *** Roadster *** Whirl *** Rotorbolt *** Ramulus *** CatSCAN ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron **** Hauler **** Nightbeat **** Rollbar *** Rescuebots ** Rallybots *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod *** Crosshairs *** Wheeljack ** Team Prime *** Perceptor *** Optimus Prime * Humans ** Grace Allen ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Nathan Taylor ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** Mary Muldoon ** Rachel Becker ** Brittney Knightley * Prysmosians ** Spectral Knights *** Leoric *** Galadria *** Witterquick *** Cyrotek *** Lizar *** Lazorlash *** Feryl *** Craggor *** Mortdred ** Darkling Lords *** Virulina *** Garrison Krieger/ General Blitz/ Merklynn *** Reekon *** Darkstorm *** Cindarr *** Lexor Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Revolution" by Orange Episode Casualties * Lizar * Mortdred * Rotorbolt * Ramulus * CatSCAN Notes * Part 1 of the Transformers-Visionaries Crossover. * Windblade explains how random Autobots are popping up. (Disclaimer). * CatSCAN, Ramulus, Rotorbolt, Skyfall, Dodger, Dipstick, Broadside, and Sandstorm appear. Sandstorm and Broadside only appear as cameos. Episode Script Revolution Part 1 Script